Reunion
by Sloppy Joe 313
Summary: Percy and Annabeth are finally reunited! Takes place after the Son of Neptune.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

I stepped on to the Argo 2 and looked around. At first, I didn't see her. Then I realized her back was facing me.

She was crabby.

Annabeth was shouting orders at everybody. Grover was in front of her and I put a finger on my lips to signal him to be quiet. I crept up behind Annabeth and Grover got an amused look on his face.

"What?" Annabeth growled. Her golden curls were untamed, sticking this way and that.

"Nothing," Grover said, still smiling.

Annabeth growled again.

"Just make sure Tyson is holding up the engine. And that Leo is with him. Come on people! We're already late a few days!"

She turned around to stalk off, but I caught her. I kissed her full on the lips and the relief of seeing her was almost painful. I ran my hand through her beautiful curls. She broke away, looking shocked. Gods, it had been so long since I'd looked into her gray eyes.

"Percy," her lips formed my name and left my ears ringing.

"Annabeth," I said."I missed you."

"You remember?"

"Everything."

Then, she toppled me over and we had our lips pressed together once again.

I forgot everyone else on the ship. I forgot that Frank was clearing his throat, nervously. I forgot that Hazel was tapping her foot impatiently. I even forgot Grover, who had paused in the doorway and was smiling.

Annabeth had put her legs around my waist. I gently broke away and carried her over to the railing. I made a small stream of water come up and come up and gently caress her face.

"You look tired," I observed.

She smirked. Gods, it was great to see her.

"Thank you, Captain Obvious," she said."My boyfriend's just gone missing for nine months and I've been going nuts trying to find him and wondering if he even remembered me or not."

"How could anyone forget your beautiful face?"

"Seaweed Brain."

"Wise Girl."

We grinned at each other. Then, arm in arm, I led her over to Hazel and Frank.

"Annabeth is a daughter of Athena. Annabeth," I said."This is Frank."

"Son of Mars," he said.

"And this is Hazel, daughter of Pluto."

"Hey," she said."Wazzup?"

That for some reason got us all cracking up. It was like we just collapsed with laughter.

"Gods, it's been so long since I've laughed!" Annabeth managed between fits.

You could feel the sudden relief on the ship, knowing that something good had happened. I puzzled for a moment.

"Oh," I said."I see. It's us."

Annabeth pressed her lips lightly to mine.

"Yes," she said."It's you."

I had a feeling of contentment all over me for a moment.

"Come on," Annabeth said."I want you to meet some people."

She dragged me across the deck to a boy and girl. The boy had on an orange Camp Half-Blood t-shirt. The girl was wearing a ski jacket. They were holding hands and Reyna was with them.

"Percy," Annabeth said."This is Jason and Piper. Jason is a son of Jupiter and Piper is a daughter of Aphrodite."

"Hey,"Jason began."You're wearing-"

"My shirt,"I finished for him, gesturing to the purple one I was wearing.

"Trade?"

I nodded. We took off our shirts and switched.

Reyna, Piper, and Annabeth shook their heads.

"What?" I asked.

"Boys," Piper said.

Jason grinned.

"Although, I am glad to have my praetor back,"Reyna said."You don't mind do you, Percy?"

"No, of course not,"I said, quickly handing Jason the purple praetor cape."Son of Poseidon, by the way."

Jason grinned."Thanks, man."

"Now we're gonna go see Leo," Annabeth said.

Annabeth and I were practically joined at the waist as we headed down to the engine room.

When the door creaked open, Annabeth called,"Hey! Anybody down here?"

"Yeah!"

A dark haired boy came out that must've been Leo.

"Leo is a son of Hephaestus. Percy is a son if Poseidon,"Annabeth introduced us."Percy, Leo. Leo, Percy."

"Hey,"I said."How's it going?"

"It goes good," he answered.

For dinner, we all had chips and sandwiches. It was the best meal I had in a long time.

Later that night, we had all retired to our rooms. I was trying to get to sleep when the door creaked open.

I sat up, blinking sleep out of my eyes.

"Sorry,"Annabeth mumbled."I couldn't get to sleep."

I held my arms out and she dove into them. We snuggled under the blankets, growing sleepier with each passing minute. I held her tight in my arms. I wasn't going to let her go again.

"You know something, Annabeth?" I said.

"Hmm?" She looked at me, sleepy-eyed.

"I love you."

Annabeth pulled herself up and kissed me.

"I love you, too."

And for that one moment, everything was perfect.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

I slept dream free, which really is a blessing if you're a demigod. I woke up at the crack of dawn, aware that themost beautiful girl ever was beside me. I propped myself up on my elbow to take a look at her.

Annabeth's face was peaceful, like she had finally gotten some decent rest after, well, nine months. Her blonde curls were splayed all over the pillow. She was laying on her back, her right arm stretched out, the other in my hand.

I buried my face in her curls and gave her a big hug. Once I heard her breath catch, my lips found their way to hers. Her fingers wound through my hair. I chuckled.

"Good morning."

"I need to ask you something,"Annabeth said."I was thinking last night . . . and, well, just don't take this the wrong way, okay?"

"Um, okay,"I said, momentarily puzzled.

"Do you wanna do it?"she blurted out. Then, her cheeks turned a shade of red."Uh, I mean..."

"_Oh. _Oh. Oh," I said." I see. _It."_

"Let me explain,"Annabeth said, quickly."It's just . . . what if you go missing again? And what if we can't find you? Or what if you one of us gets killed?"

I winced.

"The point is,"Annabeth continued."Don't you think we should take advantage of what we have while we got it? Don't you want to do something memorable before anything goes wrong again?"

I let her get it all out and then I thought. Did I want to do that? Right now?

"Annabeth,"I finally said."I know how you feel. Look, this is going to sound extremely corny, but when I first woke up, you were all I could remember. Not very well at first, but eventually I remembered everything. And when I was standing in that little village at Camp Jupiter full of families and kids, you know what I saw? Us. Our kids. A possibility to lead a life with you. I know I'm not even seventeen yet, but the moment I turn eighteen I will take you to the nearest church and we'll get married. I fully intend to spend the rest of my life with you. And so, Wise Girl, I think we should wait."

Annabeth nodded slowly, absorbing this.

"It's not as if we have any protection, anyhow,"I continued on."What if we had a kid before we got married? Your mom would never forgive me."

Annabeth blushed and I raised an eyebrow.

"You're right,"she sighed."It's just. . . I can't ever lose you again."

I hugged her tight.

"I'll always, always come back,"I promised."And I know I didn't say it in as many words last night, but I love you."

Annabeth flashed her brilliant smile at me.

"And I know I'm stating the obvious when I say this, but I love you, too."she said.

We sat there for a moment, Annabeth in her sweats and me in my t-shirt and shorts. She still looked beautiful. And I still looked macho.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The morning was perfect. Nobody saw us until we walked into the cafeteria, still in our pajamas. We said hello to everyone and had an exquisite breakfast of Cheerios.

"I wish we had something better,"Annabeth pouted."I mean, it's your first day back and I just wish it was a little more spec-"

I stopped her with a kiss.

"It's perfect,"I told her.

We had stayed overnight at Camp Jupiter because Argo II had needed to refuel. So, after breakfast and changing into decent clothes, I took Annabeth on a tour.

"Come on,"I said, tugging her hand."I want to show you the city!"

Annabeth giggled.

"All right, all right. Show me the city."

So I did.

I led her through the gate and saw the immediate wonder on her face. I walked her through the street, watching little kids run around.

"All these people are demigods?"Annabeth stared at me, unbelieving.

I smiled; I had asked the same question.

"Descendants,"I told her."A good place to lead an everyday life."

We stopped at a cafe. I paid for two coffees.

"No monster attacks,"she said as we sat down.

I nodded slowly.

"I think that if Greeks and Romans could live here together, we wouldn't feel like we're facing the in-law's all the time. We'd be friends. A huge family,"I said.

"Yes,"Annabeth said."Oh, and you can even go to college here! Percy, this is spectacular!"

I chuckled."You would notice the college. I tell you what, Wise Girl. I'll even let you be in charge of building our house. No flimsy apartment will do for us! When did you want to start the blueprints?"

"Oh, Percy,"she leaned over and kissed me. Her lips tasted like java."I know we have a huge mission ahead of us, but I'm ready anytime you are."

And with that, we headed back to the Argo II.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Annabeth had woken up in a bad mood. Why? There was a HUGE spider dangling right over her head.

Annabeth fell out of bed, panicked, and crossed to the other side of the room. She spent the next hour or so throwing books and shoes at it. The spider failed to be squished. Annabeth would have aimed better, but it was early and her eyes were still blurry.

Annabeth had run out of things to throw at the spider, so she sat in her cold corner, glaring at it.

Finally, Piper came to see what the noise had been and why it had stopped so suddenly.

"Thank the gods!"Annabeth cried."Kill that spider. Please."

Piper frowned as she walked over to Annabeth's bed, strewn with stuff, and squished the spider with her thumb. Then, she looked at Annabeth.

Her eyes widened and jaw went slack.

"What?"Annabeth growled.

"Your hair,"Piper declared, a bit breathless."I know I'm not all into beauty like other Aphrodite kids, but oh my gods, Annabeth!"

Annabeth felt her hair and groaned. It was tangled.

"Please tell me it's not worse than what it feels,"she whimpered.

"Oh, it's a lot worse than what it feels! How'd you get the gum in there?"

Annabeth swore.

"I couldn't fall asleep, so I thought maybe chewing gum would help. I was going to spit it out."

Piper studied Annabeth and then sighed.

"All right,"she said."Come on. I'll help you get it out."

She led Annabeth to the bathroom. Annabeth stifled a scream as she caught a glimpse of herself in the mirror.

"Oh my gods,"she said."Why didn't you tell me it was this bad? I would have never came out if I'd known!"

"That's why I didn't tell you,"Piper muttered."Wait here while I go get the peanut butter. It helps get gum out of your hair without the scissors."

Annabeth nodded, mutely, and sighed.

When Piper came back with the peanut butter, Annabeth let her wash her hair.

Halfway through, Hazel burst in.

"Annabeth, you've got to see this,"she said, breathless."Leo and Tyson have the wrong fuel! Somebody switched it with maple syrup and the ship is malfunctioning! Ella said it was not for ships. Nope. Literally. Just nope."

"Oh, Hades, no!"Annabeth stormed out of the bathroom with suds, peanut butter, and gum in her hair and still in her pajamas.

She continued storming down to the engine room. She took the maple syrup bottle and threw it across the room.

Leo ducked away, blushing. Even Tyson looked a little scared. Ella squawked in the corner.

"Get the right fuel!"she shouted at them.

Then, she stomped back to the bathroom. Nobody was there.

Cursing in Greek, she tried to brush everything out of her hair because it was all tangled and dried in. It didn't work.

She managed to get her brush stuck in her hair and couldn't yank it out without feeling like her hair was going to come along with it.

Annabeth slammed her Yankee's cap on her head and fumed to the kitchen.

She bet rumors were already flying like Hermes about her. Did you see Annabeth's hair today? What happened to it? Why was she so cranky?

Annabeth slammed down a bowl because she'd burned her eggs and pancakes.

She poured cereal and milk and shoved the spoon in her mouth.

Not only that, but she hadn't seen Percy yet today.

"Annabeth?"Percy poked his head into the kitchen.

Okay, scratch that.

"Come on, Wise Girl,"he said."Talk to me."

He sat down on the stool beside Annabeth, waiting patiently.

She might have had her Yankee's cap on, but it's pretty obvious when a spoon is moving all by itself.

With tears in her eyes, she shook her head, fiercely, even though Percy couldn't see.

He frowned and pulled her on to his lap. He was a pretty good guesser when it came to Annabeth.

Percy rocked her, back and forth, while she cried silently in his shoulder.

"How about we take that hat off, so I can see you?"Percy suggested.

"No!"Annabeth leaped out of his arms, but the hat was already off.

She stood there, looking down and sniffling, miserably.

Percy raised his eyebrows and then, instead of asking how she did that, said,"Come on. I'll help you."

Annabeth, looking shocked, let Percy lead her to the bathroom.

Percy turned the water on. When it was warm enough, he guided her more than messy head under the water.

Annabeth relaxed, feeling his long finers work the muck out of her hair. Another good thing about being the son of Poseidon, he could make the water pressure however high or low it needed to be. He gently worked the brush out of her hair, taking some gum along with it. He massaged her head until it was completely clean.

The water suddenly turned off and Percy wrapped her head in a towel.

Annabeth turned so she would be facing him. He was smiling. Annabeth made a tiny smile, too.

"Thank you,"she whispered.

"Hazel came and found me. I figured you needed some help."

"She was right."

Percy just shook his head and closed his eyes like he was trying not to laugh. Then, he brought his lips gently down on to hers.

"Say it,"she mumbled.

"Say what? I love you?"Percy asked.

Annabeth shook her head."The other thing."

"I've got a crazy girlfriend?"

"Yep. That's the one."

Percy did chuckle that time.

"Yup,"he said."And I love her that way."

Then, Percy made Annabeth a delicious breakfast of blue waffles.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

I looked at the fountain in front of me. I was in the main room, about to Iris-Message my mom. I fingered the golden drachma Leo had given me and tossed it into the fountain.

"O, Iris, goddess of the rainbow, accept my offering,"I said."Show me Sally Jackson, New York City."

The air shimmered in front of me. My mom was sitting at the kitchen table, her head in her hands.

"I don't know, Paul,"she said."He said he was okay, but. . .I just need to talk to him."

"I know, Sally,"he said."I know."

"Mom!"I cried out.

My mother's head snapped up.

"Percy!"

"I'm right here,"I explained."I'm okay-"

"Where have you been? Where are you going? Where are you right now?"Mom was crying. It made me feel all bad inside.

"Hera, Juno, whatever,"I said."She switched me and Jason out and took our memories. We both have them back now, though. Now, I'm on the Argo II and we're headed to Rome,"I paused."I really wish I could come and see you before-"

I choked up.

My mom walked over to me with sympathy and sadness in her eyes. That kind familiar face with her long brown hair, streaked with gray.

"Percy,"she said."Promise me that nothing will happen to you. Be safe. Make it home."

"I promise,"I said."I swear it on the River Styx."

My mom nodded."I love you, Percy."

"I love you, too, Mom. Paul,"I said."take care of her. Please. You two deserve each other."

"Take care, Percy,"he said."Come back alive."

Just then, the Iris-Message ended.

Annabeth stepped into the room, taking off her Yankee's cap.

"Percy,"she started.

"I had to talk to them, Annabeth,"I was still choked up.

She cupped my cheek."You shouldn't have sworn on the River Styx."

I looked Annabeth in the eye."I had to promise her I'd be okay."

She hesitated. Then nodded."I do know you're promising me that, too, right? For you to stay alive for me?"

I looked down."Yes."

Then, we hugged like we were never going to let go.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

I was standing on the deck of the big ship, looking at all the cities we were passing.

I leaned on the rail, frowning. Someone touched my shoulder, softly. I didn't need to geuss twice to know who it was.

"Hey,"Annabeth said."Golden drachma for your thoughts?"

I shrugged.

"Percy,"she said."What's wrong?"

"It's just. . . I feel like I'm about to lose everything I just got back,"I said.

"You won't lose us,"she insisted.

I shook my head."You know that's not true. Besides that, everyone keeps telling me that you're going to have a big job to do. That you'll be the biggest burden. That I'm too loyal to my friends. I'll have to make a sacrifice I won't be able to make."My voice broke.

"Hey,"Annabeth said, softly."We'll get through it."

I didn't respond. Somebody (I assume Leo) had left their radio on and Cider Sky's Northern Lights came on.

Annabeth took my hand and steered me toward the center of the deck.Annabeth twirled around my hand and I realized she was trying to dance with me.I got into the rhythm of the song and even surprised Annabeth by dipping her.I swung Annabeth up and twirled her again. Then, I picked her up and we moved in circles.Annabeth laughed, breathlessly, as I twirled her across the deck. I tiny smile etched its way on to my face.I laughed openly this time. We twirled again and again and again.

"Would you fly into a beautiful life with me?"Annabeth wondered.

"Faster than Hermes."

I kissed her as the song faded to a stop. I wouldn't let anything touch her.

Just then, Piper, Jason, Leo, Hazel, and Frank stepped on board.

Leo grinned.

"Sweet! Dancing!"

We all got ready for the next song. Unwritten by Natasha Bedingfield. Just my type.

I watched as the two other couples spun before us. Annabeth was looking at me, expectantly. I grabbed her hands firmly and the dance went on.I concentrated and was rewarded when the droplets of water fell from the sky. Annabeth shrieked (in a playful way) and I laughed. Annabeth threw her head back and threw her arms out. I was holding her up, so I supposed it felt like she was flying.The others had felt the rain, too. Hazel had clutched to Frank, frantically. Piper and Jason were just grinning.I hiked Annabeth up as she continued to, erm, feel the rain. She looked at me, full of joy, and threw her arms around me.I so totally kissed her for the rest of the song.Annabeth and I broke the grinned and Bruno Mars came on with It Will Rain. Ironic.

I looked Annabeth in the eye as Jason and Frank twirled by with Piper and Hazel.It was still raining from the last song. Zeus rumbled and I felt the effect of the song deep.I thought about how Athena didn't exactly like me. As for her dad, well, I'm sure he was always worrying about Annabeth.And then, in the rain and surrounded by our friends, I looked Annabeth in the eye to find that she was doing the same. Her eyes, grey and stormy, were full of love. I remember it being very hard to keep my hands to myself. Zeus rumbled again, making more rain fall. I took advantage of this and kissed Annabeth. Her lips were cold from the night rain. She seized my hair and I hoisted her up.

Annabeth and I looked at each other and grinned. Hazel was buried in Frank's arms. Jason and Piper were heading off the deck, holding each other close. Leo stretched, left his radio on, and left. Frank gently led Hazel inside. Now it was just us.

**A/N So... I had to cut the song lyrics. I had to take down one of my other stories because of the song lyrics and I couldn't really rewrite it because that's what the story was about. So sorry to all for cutting it. I decided to just go ahead and fix this one ahead of time before I ran into the same problem. Hopefully, it's not suckish. But I really didn't want to cut this story or chapter so I hope that you didn't completly not like it.**__


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N Okay, In this pre-Author's Note I first want to say SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING IN FOREVER! The second thing is, I would like to recognize a friend I'm helping out, PplusAforever, for thanking me a BILLION times and recognizing me in his A/N. So yeah, thanks back, PplusAforever!**

Chapter 7

I laid out an old blanket on the deck for me and Annabeth to lay on. The radio was playing _I Like It Like That _but to the point where it was just backround music.

I grabbed Annabeth and she snuggled in my arms.

"There's Hercules,"she said."And Capricorn. . . Oh, look! Aries!"

I knew Annabeth was getting tired because these were all constellations she'd shown me before. I decided to play along.

"Um, yeah,"I said."And there's the Big Dipper. . .and doesn't the North Star come off of the Little Dipper, or something like that?"

Annabeth smirked."Seaweed Brain."

"Wise Girl."  
>She snuggled deeper in my arms and fell asleep under the full moon.<p>

Annabeth had never told me where her room was and I was too tired to walk to my room (someone had the courtesy to give me the room on the WAYYYY other side of the ship) so I carried her to the main room.

I laid down on the couch pulling her on top of me. I wrapped the blanket around us.

I hugged Annabeth close.

**A/N I know I know short but you gotta admit it's sweet, right? I AM RUNNING OUT OF IDEAS! Please, please, please, give me more ideas in reviews! Again, thank you to PplusAforever and check out his his story! I will be uploading chapters for him regularly. (he's writing the chapters not me). Oh and also I have an account on fictionpress same username no stories yet but i have some fave stories u might want to look at. Thx! REVIEW! **


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N Hey guys! Ok, so this'll be the last chapter of this story so I hope you enjoy it! There, WILL, however, be another story. Not exactly a sequel but in the future. So stay tuned peeps! Also, if you haven't checked out PplusAforever's story, do that. It's awesome. TO THE STORY!**

**Disclaimer**

**Me:-Takes bowl of oatmeal out of microwave and reads instructions- Aren't I sposed to add milk to this, too?-Adds milk-**

**Instructions: I didn't say to add milk, did I? You just had to take your oatmeal out of the microwave and STIR!**

**Me: I'll add milk if I want to so THANK YOU VERY MUCH, Instructions! -grabs oatmeal and makes a run for it-**

**Instructions: Right, well...she doesn't own PJO. Neither does the oatmeal. And if I could have it my way, she wouldn't own the oatmeal either. Sob. Rule breaker.**

Chapter 8

"LAND AHOY!"Leo shouted.

"Leo,"Annabeth said."We've been traveling over land for half the journey!"

"Yeah, but we also traveled over water."

Annabeth facepalmed.

We all gathered up on the deck of the Argo II. We were arriving in Rome.

I would love to tell you that it looked fine and dandy and seeing another continent's country was so much fun, but, unfortuanetly, I can't.

Rome was wrecked.

There were broken statues and buildings littering the ground. I could just see Annabeth unleashing her fury at something that had destroyed beautiful, ancient architecture.

The stupid giant was pulling up trees when it finally saw us.

"Percy Jackson and Jason Grace,"it laughed. I was feeling too mad to call it a him."You arrive just in time for me to raise Gaea.

We were all standing on the deck, the seven chosen in front. Strong, united. A family.

Not like this giant's. His family was broken and weak.

I knew we had the gods on our side. Not only that, but the Romans, too.

I could feel the strength we had.

I looked up at the giant, defiantly.

"I don't think so."** (I was gonna end the story right here but i'm feeling nice)**

After They Win...

Percy and Annabeth

Annabeth and I were strolling the streets of Rome.

"So, what are your plans for reconstruction,"I teased her.

She elbowed me.

"Well, I was thinking that maybe someone else can do the remodeling for a change."

I stopped and gaped at her. Annabeth refuse an architecture job?

"What?"she asked."I have more important things to do."

"Like...?"

"Well, I was thinking...That...I ought to spend more time with you because,"She looked straight into my eyes."I love you."

We kissed then, and that was my way of telling her I love you too.

Jason and Piper

"Wow, I can't believe we won, huh?"Piper said, kicking at the rubble.

"Yeah...And I finally have my whole memory back,"Jason replied.

"It's a messed up world out there,"Piper said.

"Except for one thing,"Jason said.

"What?"

"You."

Piper had found her lips suddenly busy and couldn't reply. She pulled back, a bit breathless.

"You do know I am pretty messed up,"she informed Jason.

Jason just pulled Piper into another kiss.

Hazel and Frank

"You were pretty great out there, dropping that pound of gold on the giant's head,"Frank said.

"You weren't too bad yourself, changing into every animal there is,"Hazel replied, playfully.

"Well...Now what?"Frank asked.

"Now's the part where you kiss me."

And that is how Frank and Hazel are currently unavailable at the moment...

Leo

"Hey, cool! I found somebody's iPod Touch!"said Leo.

"Give it, Leo,"says ME."That's mine."

"Awww..."

THE END

**A/N So how'd you guys like the ending? Good? Bad? Remember there will be another Percabeth story! **


End file.
